Sonic Freedom Fighters X Super Robot Wars OG by 9arm: Last Chapter
by Jay Thunder
Summary: Hey guys, a friend of mine called 9arm requested me to finish this Fic for him, this is the final chapter, hope you guys like it, enjoy it. /s/11713265/1/Sonic-Freedom-Fighters-X-Super-Robot-Wars-OG: the original story.


Hey guys, a friend of mine called 9arm requested me to finish this Fic for him, this is the final chapter, hope you guys like it, enjoy it.

"This is..." said Sonic as he watched Beowul being surrounded by Light, once the Light vanished, everyone saw that Beowulf had transformed, he now resembled a White Werewolf with a White Armor covering his body.

"Oh no..." Sally said, he probably used the power of the Sol Emeralds to transform, he was probably in the same level as Super Sonic, if not higher.

"Beowulf, you will not get away!" said Axel as he charged with Soulgain at Super Beowulf, but none of his Attack made a dent, and smacked Soulgain away and shot a Beam of Light at the Ships, damaging them.

"Is the nothing we can do?!" asked Knuckles.

"We tried calling for reinforcement, but they won't find us here..." said Axel as he struggled to get up.

"I'm sure a Miracle will come, we Always win at the end!" said Sonic. "Did someone called for a Miracle?." Said a Mysterious voice, then something hit Beowulf from behind causing him to fall, the fallen villain then turned around and saw who shot him, it couldn't... !, a Shura god piloted by Folka.

"No, not you !" Beowulf said, he knew Folka and his mecha very, being beaten by him before, Shinka Ialdabaoth surpasses the strenght of Soulgain.

"I knew you were up for no good Beowulf, Kyosuke Nanbu sended me a letter explaining everything, thanks for waiting, just leave the rest with me and Ialbaoth!" Folka said as she readied his Shinka Ialdabaoth.

"Oh my, what a beautiful mane~!" said Honey as she admired Ialdabaoth's design.

"Truly a warrior who cares the name of a demon." Said Conquering Storm.

Beowulf then charged at Ialdabaoth who dodged his attacks and counters with the _Shinha Kishin Ken, The Ialdabaoth gazes directly at its target. With a flash of its eyes, the enemy is temporarily stunned, and the Ialdabaoth leaps towards its target. The Ialdabaoth then proceeds to strike the enemy with lightning-fast jabs, using only one hand, as it steadily continues to walk and punch its target. Finally, it jumps at the enemy and delivers a hard kick at its torso to finish the attack._

"_H-he just stoped moving when Ialdabaoth stared at him!" said Lightning as he never saw such technique._

"_Looks at the speed of these punches godddanm!" said Sonic, amazed at the speed of the new Mecha._

_Beowulf then got up while struggling a bit, Shinka Ialdabaoth was truly amazing._

"_Beowulf, let's end this once for all" said Folka, it was time for him top ut his enemy out of his misery, "Shinha Mōgeki Reppa!" yelled Folka as he readied the strongest attacks of his Ialdabaoth, __The Ialdabaoth is now bursting with its pilot's undominable will at maximum, and summons a pair of energy-based dragons (SōHaRyu) from its hands. These dragons blanket the area with their energies, trapping the target in a dark and shadowy, inescapable dome, leaving only it and the Ialdabaoth inside. The Shura God moves in and begins to pummel the enemy - its movements too quick for the enemy to evade. When the initial melee barrage is over, the Ialdabaoth blasts its airborne target with pure energy from the ground, sending it out of the dome. The dragons quickly assemble together and strike it, continuing to send it higher into the atmosphere. Finally, the Ialdabaoth emerges from the mouth of one of its dragons, and as Folka recites the name of the attack, the machine and the dragon pierce the target. The kanji is displayed on the screen, and the enemy explodes above the clouds, Beowulf then yelled in pain as his body was destroyed and he lost conciouness._

"_W-what just happened?!" yelled Sally as she had problems understanding what just happened "Sally, we won." Said Nicole as she hugged her friend, happy that Beowulf was gonne._

_The team was then teleported back to Mobius alongside the heroes then got off their mechas and ships._

"'_i'm happy you arrived in time dude, i don't knew if our machines could have beaten that monster " said Kyosuke. "You are welcome my old friend, i wouldn't let a friend down, also, Beowulf dropped these" said Folka as he held the Sol Emeralds._

"_I shall take these." Said Blaze as she took back her Treasure._

"_Folka, i own you a ton." Said Axel, he felt like he owned Folka a big favor since he killed Beowulf._

"_Thanks Axel, don't worry about it." Replied Folka._

"_Your Fighting skills are explendid mister Folka." Said Conquering Storm as she and her Husband bowed down in respect, Folka did the same._

"_This desserves a celebration, you humans saved us, and desserve the thanks of all Mobians." Said Sally._

"_You are welcome princess Sally, we will invite our other friends to the celebration." Said Folka._

"_Today should become a new Holiday" said Tails._

"_I agree." Said Shadow._

"_Alright then, today i declare Super Robot wars Day~!" declared Sally._

_After this, the Humans and Mobians celebrated their Victory against Beowulf, the Humans were declared Heroes alongside their Mobian friends, this was the beginning of a new Alliance between two Worlds._


End file.
